dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hlp922
Hi, welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Allen Walker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 17:31, 20 March 2009 Nomination for new admins ;Date:17:04, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :News: Nomination for New Admins to this wiki D.Grayman Wiki, see User:Gin-san for nomination proposal details. Final call for nominations for new DGM wiki admins Final call for nominations for new DGM wiki admins, D-day: end of 14 Sep 2009. See User:Gin-san#Final_call_for_nominations page for details.~~Gin-san (Talk) 10:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Nomination Closed, Results Nomination for new Wiki Site Admins is now officially Closed, Results can be found [[User:Gin-san#Nomination_Closed.2C_Results| here]].~~Gin-san (Talk) 09:55, September 15, 2009 (UTC) leave a message with Catherine hi guys, looks like you may have to approach Wikia Staff directly on what's the hold-up on admin-promotion for the 2 of you. I have already left reminders on the Adoption post, but Catherine doesn't seem to have responded. In order not to jeopardise your application, I think it would be better for yourselves to leave a polite message on her talk page on Wikia Central than to have me approach the staff, lest they think I have a hidden agenda. Please, sign your message with name AND date/times stamp this time, I won't be adding them for you anymore :) So best of luck ~~Gin-san (Talk) 21:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC) FYI Congrats on being admin! Link below at Shock Dragoon's talk page, FYI only User_talk:Shock_Dragoon#General_Layout_Links ~~Gin-san (Talk) 17:30, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hi Hlp, I've given you bureaucrat rights as there are no active 'crats here. You may now use to give admin rights to those the community agrees upon. Please choose wisely! Most small wikis do not need many admins, and trying to remove admin rights later can cause unnecessary hard feelings and conflicts. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 19:34, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 00:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :: LOL, not sure whether you are aware, the link provided by Sxerks is already embedded in the Animanga footer at the bottom of the main page, called "Animanga - the Anime-Manga Hub". Also, Sxerks is referring to the Monaco navigation sidebar at the left, you can access it from the list of admin toolkit I left on User_talk:Shock_Dragoon's page, under User_talk:Shock_Dragoon#General_Layout_Links. :: I have also tagged a few articles with the 'deletion template', these are meant for admin to delete since normal users do not have the deletion function, feel free to review and see if you wish to delete or retain, thanks :: ~~Gin-san (Talk) 09:18, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Page error - my bad! Hello. I created a page for Tryde, the second disciple of Noah but accidently forgot to doubt check it when I created the article and the name of the article came out as Tyrde. Opps! Is there any way to change that? Thank you. Alorend 03:26, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Alorend Wikianswers Anime Widget Hi Hlp922, Due to recent changes, the Wikianswers widget now sends questions to Wikianswers Anime rather Wikianswers. Can you change the following pages accordingly, so they redirect to Wikianswers Anime rather than Wikianswers: MediaWiki:Answers widget user note, MediaWiki:Answers widget anon note and MediaWiki:Answers widget admin note Find questions about D.Gray-man on Wikianswers Anime. MediaWiki:Ask a question Ask a D.Gray-man question Thanks... ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 17:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I might Be New To D Gray Man, But Its called the Ghost Of Mateel Arc. And I think Thres also A Lv. 2.5 akuma, around episode 10 or 11. Kanda yu article confusion um.. i just want to ask why is kanda yu's true age is 9??? The experiments, in which Kanda was created from and awoke from is only nine years old making Kanda nine years old, I hope I cleared the matter up. From User:Nutzie22 Admins Hi I spend a bit of time here now cleaning up article and such and would very much like to become an administrator in order to help out a bit more. If this isn't possible please at least consider not allowing unregistered contributors to edit the pages as vandalism is pretty rife here.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 07:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) thank you very much, :D[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 06:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Template for Admins i thought you might like this for your page :D: i think they're pretty cool so i made one for the admins here. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 16:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, the anonymous user was me XD To the Johnny page. New Skin Hi Hlp, I was just checking if you had been following the ongoing uproar surrounding the new wikia skin that has been happening recently. i have been checking staff blogs but none are actually that clear on when this transistion is going to be made. From what i rather this new skin will likely play total havoc with all the Table heavy pages we have on here now (chapter and episode list, plus the ever expanding list of characters) so we may end up with a bit of a mess when it comes through. To be honest though i get bored of trolling through staff blogs and help videos so if you have any more info please let me know. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 12:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) lol scratch that they literally made the change as i was typing that!!![[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 12:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I´m pretty good, my internet at home broke about a month ago so i have been able to be on here as much as i like recently but i still find time whenever i get my hands on the new dvd releases in the UK ^.^ i´m not much of a fan at the moment mostly because the totally changed where all the buttons are!! i spent like 10 minutes trying to work out how to view the page history! but that´s probably more down to my own incompetance than the wikia being rubbish!! lol I´m going to add a wallpaper and colour scheme since that´s now available, let me know if you think it´s ok, i´m going with Red Black and White for the text since that´s the colour scheme on the dvd releases.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 06:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Adding a page to the wikia Hello~... I'm not exactly new to this wikia; I've just recently decided to actually make a screen name. When I've made edits to this wikia before, they've always been minor, mainly grammar, spelling, a short arc summary on this character or that and such things... But what I'd like to do now is make a new page. It would be for golems; giving a brief summary of what they are, what they do, who uses them, etc... I believe the manga gives us sufficient information on them to call for their own page (such as in chapter 52, page 11 where we're actually given an inside view of what the mechanics of a golem look like)... Before I do something like make a new page, though, I'd like to make sure it's alright; I don't want to accidentally do something that may have been shot down in the past and inadvertently tread on anyone's toes. If this is alright or not, may I please know? Your input would be much appreciated. Thank you. .Seshat. 17:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ^.^ Thank you very much~! .Seshat. 22:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong, but... ...Isn't the Black Order European Branch's new Headquarters the Parliamentary Palace of Westminster in London? Or did Hoshino just base the manga building's design on it...? And should it be noted anywhere here? Sorry if it seems superfluous; I was just skimming the pages and it hit me that I recognized the building from somewhere... ^.^' Things like that stay on my mind when I notice them. .Seshat. 21:11, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ^.^'' Hehe, I've seen it in a few other books and I probably studied it at some point or another in school... Thank you~. I'll make note of it on the Black Order's page. .Seshat. 22:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Maria... Someone has added Maria (as in, the Grave of Maria) onto the List of Characters page, and it got me thinking... Even though she's used as a weapon, she's also a deceased character and former('current' in a roundabout way?) Exorcist. Is it alright to make her her own character page? Or should all of her information be stated on Cross' page under her info/abilities list? .Seshat. 18:14, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay. ^.^ Thank you~. .Seshat. 22:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) New way to display images... I don't remember who mentioned it, but I believe one of the admins said that they didn't like having separate pages for image galleries. I was looking around on other wikis, and I managed to find this code: <&gallery type="slideshow" widths="300"&> (You have to remove the ampersands; I couldn't find a way to display the code without the wiki automatically converting it to a slideshow.) Entering this code on a page inserts an image slideshow, and after the page has been saved you can go down to the slideshow box and click 'add photo' to place an image related to the article into the slideshow. This would make several pages obsolete, so I didn't want to start doing it without checking with an admin, first. .Seshat. 18:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Being an Admin?? Hi there, i were wondering if i could become an admin of this wikia, I've an major editing skill at the Kaminomi Wikia and can help you guys with many things around this wikia like i did to the Kaminomi Wikia. I can fresh this wikia up a lot and correct spell checking and I'm also extremely active. So can i plz become an admin at here. ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 22:35, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Well thanks dude, i will not fail to make this wiki perfect ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 13:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Great. Is it really great what I'm doing at this wikia or is it going a but too far?? ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 19:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : In case that you don't not mean what i try to say, i have it about the new main page design, character templates and the new customized message for annon and sign up users. --ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 19:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :: No in case that you don't understand what i tried to say here. ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 07:29, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Mistaken for a fanfiction wikia... Someone has mistaken this wiki for a fanfiction wiki, but since I'm not an admin I can't do anything about deleting their article. Could you possibly take care of that? The page is under the name "Dimana D Gray-Man(FanFiction) ". Thank you. .Seshat. 20:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for taking care of that fanfiction-related post, and I'm sorry for bugging you again but this person is posting again, and now they're posting fanfiction-related trivia on character biographies (though I can't prove this because the person who posted the trivia didn't log in, though the trivia was in Spanish and the user Dimana posted a fanfiction story right after the changes in the trivia were made) and even a story that the trivia is related to... I've left this person a link to the D.Gray-Man fanon wiki and explained the situation in English and in Spanish but they seem to be ignoring me... Again, I'm sorry to bug you, but could you try to talk to them? And the fanfiction they posted is on this page: D.Gray-Man 1Un nuevo miembro.. (sighs) Thank you... And, again, my apologies. .Seshat. 14:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) That's good~. ^.^ I kinda try to keep the 'Recent Changes' page always open in a tab on my computer so I can keep up with what's going on on the wikia, but because of that I feel like I'm always complaining to admins when someone vandalizes or something... I don't want you all to get tired of me. XP And, at the risk of keeping you from whatever plans you had when you logged on today, could I possibly borrow a bit more of your time? See, I've recently purchased/was given all nineteen of the D.Gray-Man manga, and as I was looking through I noticed that a lot of the officially translated names are different from what we use on this wiki. Actually, a lot of the names we use are fan translated. So I was wondering... could we start a project to switch fan translated/inappropriately spelled character names over to the properly Viz-translated names? I've already asked ProGamerP9, but I want to get the consent/consideration of several admins before I do anything, because I know there are people who prefer the fan-translated names and continuously switch correctly posted Viz-translated names back to their fan-translated versions. This isn't a professional choice, however, and it doesn't follow the rules laid out in the Article Re-Work Project. I've compiled a starter list of incorrectly used names on my most recent blog (as well as given my argument to those who prefer the fan-translated names as to why we should change things), but, as I mentioned, before I start anything I'd like to get the consent of a few admins first to make it official. Your consideration would be greatly appreciated. ^.^ Thank you~. .Seshat. 23:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for your support. ^.^ I'll begin moving and renaming pages, as well as working on correcting in-context names immediately. .Seshat. 07:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Background Design I would like the background color white instead of black. But it can be wrong if i do it, so what do you think, shall i do it?? ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:31, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thanks ^_^, i will place a poll what the viewers think about the change. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrats Rights Hi Hlp922, i was wondering if you also can give me bureaucrats rights for peoples who want to become an admin or rollback users. Most of them are coming to me to tell me something or asking questions, and I'm also an admin that is prepared to help other users. Thank you for your time ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 13:58, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you, i will choose wisely about which person is gonna be admin, thank you again ^_^ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey Hlp922, welcome back. Things has been changed around here if you see. Great to have you back at here. ProGamerP9 21:01, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Well thanks. Me and .Seshat. did what we could. In some moments Seshat had to deal with this wikia alone. I was too busy with my school like now. But it is a sharp one, always seeing vandalism directly. Well about the editing system, I hope that you can use it well, this is the start of wikia to change most of the things to remove bugs. ProGamerP9 01:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC)